ZDaKr story
by ZadZap
Summary: Summery:(ZDaKr Zim/Dib/Keef romance, mpreg.Dib and Keef rape Zim, then he gets pregnant with their smeet(s) and they fell a bit..regretful so they help him out while he's pregnant and they develop feeling for Zim and vica versa.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Dib and Keef rape Zim, then he gets pregnant with their smeet(s) and they fell a bit..regretful so they help him out while he's pregnant and they develop feeling for Zim and vica versa. **

Keef put his hands in his pockets as he watched Zim walk down the street; he and Dib had been planning to have a little fun with him a few days ago and were going to wait till the Irken was alone. He smirked as he motioned Dib to follow him; they were getting close to Zim's house. "Come on." He whispered to the other as Zim entered his house. It sounded like Gir was out for the moment; he heard no crazy screaming…perfect.

Dib noticed the lack of a certain crazy robot as well and smirked, silently following the Irken.

Keef opened the door slowly; Zim must have headed either toward the lab or his bedroom, across from it. He slowly made his way into the kitchen where the elevator was and waited for Dib to get in before pushing the button. "Shut the base down when we get to the lower level." He told Dib.

Dib nodded, looking over at the other male.

Soon the elevator went to the bottom and it opened. Keef stepped out and went to Zim's door, not opening it at the moment but waiting for Dib to turn off the base computer so they wouldn't be interrupted by computer.

Dib hacked into the main computer system and quickly shut it down.

All systems were going dark, the lights remained. Keef opened the door a crack to see Zim was lying in bed, disguise off and eyes closed. Keef smirked as he went over to the bed and held Zim's wrists in place as he got on top of him. Zim opened his eyes instantly. "Keef? Get off Zim!" he growled and tried to move.

Dib giggled and moved over to them, putting his hands over Zim's mouth.

Zim tried to move but was unable as Keef moved so both Zim's hands were restrained with a small rope and tied to the headboard of the bed. Keef started to remove Zim's pants. Zim panicked and tried to thrash and kick Keef away as he tried to bite at Dib's hand. "Mph!"

"Hold still!" Dib hissed, taking his hands off Zim's mouth and holding his legs down instead.

"Get off of me!" Zim yelled. Keef rolled his eyes at that and started rubbing the tip of Zim's antenna. "Nnn…s-stop…" Zim let out a low moan which he had tried to hold back. Keef smirked and took the antenna in his mouth, sucking on it. Zim tried to move his legs but Dib's hold was strong.

Dib rubbed the inside of Zim's thighs, smirking.

Zim panted softly and moaned as he felt Dib rub his inner thighs and Keef sucking his antenna, a few tears ran down his eyes. Keef sucked on the antenna harder and rubbed the other one making Zim moan louder. "A-ah~"

Dib smirked and trailed his fingers down Zim's dick, then inserted two of his fingers into the small slit in between Zim's legs.

"Nn-ah~" Zim whimpered as Dib's fingers entered him, eyes closed as pleasure over took him. Keef took the other antenna into his mouth so he was sucking on both of them and forced Zim's legs open. Tears continued to leave Zim's eyes as both boys molested him.

Dib started to pump his fingers in and out of Zim, using his free hand to grab onto the Irken's hips so he couldn't squirm.

Zim panted, eyes closed and moaned loudly as Dib thrust his fingers into him. Keef stroked Zim's cock and continued to suck on the antenna making Zim moan even more. The Irken shook his head, wanting this to be over with. "G-get…Nnn…a-away…" He said between moans. He was getting harder with each suck, stroke and thrust.

Dib giggled, "Don't worry Zim, we will soon enough." he breathed against the hot flesh of the alien's neck, then began to suck on it roughly.

"Nnn...ah..." Zim whimpered, trying to move his legs in a more comfortable position. Keef sucked harder and stroked faster, Zim sas starting to feel close.

Dib took his fingers out of the poor irken and positioned himself in betwen his legs, pushing into him with no warning.

Zim screamed at the sudden intrusion as pain over took him. "G-get o-out!" Keef smirked and stroked him faster, causing a weak moan to rumble from the Irken's chest. "I don't think Dib's going to listen to you…" He whispered in Zim's antenna and licked them, causing Zim to shutter. Keef spread Zim's legs wider. "S-stop…it hurts…" Zim whimpered; eyes close.

Dib thrushed in and out of Zim, hard and rough, enjoying the irken's pained screams.

Zim continued to scream at Dib's rough treatment and panted, Keef continued to stroke him making him give pained moans as he felt even closer to release. Keef licked Zim's lips and chin, exploring his mouth as the Irken screamed, making the screams muffled at times. Zim tried to move his head but Keef prevented him and if he even tried to pull away Keef would pull roughly at the antenna.

Dib grabbed Zim's shoulder's and sped up his pace.

Zim screamed louder and came as Keef's strokes got faster and faster. Keef continued to explore Zim's mouth and rub Zim's nipples making the other moan in his screams. He panted heavily as they continued to use him.

Dib continued to thrust into the small invader harshly, using his hands to explore Zim's body.

Zim continued to scream as Dib continued to thrust harshly inside him, he could feel himself tearing apart. He whimpered as Keef started to lick his neck and nipped softly, marking the Irken. Keef rubbed Zim's inner thigh as he watched the pained expressions.

Dib grabbed Zim's shoulders and pushed him down further on him, cuming inside the irken.

Zim whimpered weakly as he felt Dib cum deep inside him and closed his eyes, hoping it was over. Keef smirked. "My turn~" He said, keeping his hand on Zim's thigh and rubbing it. Zim shook his head and tried to move away weakly. "N-no…please don't…"

Dib pulled out of him and switch places with Keef, holding Zim still.

Keef spread Zim's legs wide causing the Irken to whimper in pain and slammed into the Irken causing him to scream. Keef smirked as he thrust in and out of him, going as deep as possible. Zim screamed in pain and gasped for air as he was slammed into repeatedly, he tried to move his legs to a more comfortable position but Keef wasn't allowing it. His spooch hurt like hell as he was being raped a second time.

Dib held Zim's head and forced him to look at what Keef was doing to him, nipping at his antennae as he did so.

Zim cried and continued to scream as Dib forced him to watch Keef slam into him, going deeper and deeper. He was certainly going to be numb after all this abuse; he wished Gir was home. Gir would have protected him. Keef went faster and spread Zim's legs more causing him to hurt worse; he was sure his legs couldn't spread further. "Oh Zim…you're so tight…even after Dib fucked your brains out…" He smirked. "S-op…" Zim cried in pain.

Dib giggled and held onto Zim's chest, licking his anenna.

"We should both fuck him at the same time after I finish." Keef said. Zim continued to scream, small moans mixed in as he felt dib lick his antenna. He panted as he was starting to get tired, having already been tired from gym class earlier. He couldn't find the words to protest as he screamed. No words would come out. "Wouldn't you love to feel both our cocks inside you…slamming into you at the same time…cumming inside you?" Keef asked, still practically slamming into him. "Stretching your insides wide…?" Keef asked, getting close. "It just sounds so hot…"

Dib pulled his mouth away from Zim's antennae,"Sounds like a good idea to me." he purred.

Keef came deep inside him with a few more slamming thrusts and took his hands away from Zim's legs. Zim whimpered as he felt Keef's cum seep inside him and wished it would be over now. Keef stayed inside Zim and looked at Dib. "Enter his slit from behind…" He moved so Zim was now sitting with his cock inside him, he removed the bond from the bed and tied Zim's hand behind his back. He waited for Dib to enter inside Zim. Zim whimpered weakly as more tears escaped his eyes. "P-please s-top…" He whimpered, unable to hold himself up as he leaned against Keef's shoulder.

Dib held onto Zim's shoulders from behing as he roughly entered him.

Zim screamed weakly and whimpered as Keef Spread Zim's legs again. "I-it hurts…" he whimpered. "That's the point.." Keef kissed him on the lips and started slamming into him again. "Your screams sound good Zim, they make us want to continue…"

Dib bit Zim's neck and started pumping in and out of him roughly.

Zim screamed more as Keef slammed deep inside him once more. He shook weakly and whimpered at the pain of Dib's teeth in his neck and both cocks slamming deep in his insides. Keef stroked Zim's member and licked the Irken's lips again, enjoying all of this. "You know you love it Zim...say you love it…" He whispere

Dib went further into Zim,"Commom Zim, say it." he whispered.

Zim whimpered and screamed as he was in more pain. "N-no…" He said weakly and panted. He could feel both cocks inside him and stretching him wide, slamming into him with such force. "You're lying, Zim…" Keef whispered and slammed into him harder. "I think you do love it…" he said, licking the Irken's skin. Zim screamed louder at the sudden hard slam and threw his head back.

Dib laughed and pushed Zim's hips so he took both of them in even further.

"A-ah! Nnn…" Zim whimpered and continued to scream at the harsh treatment he was getting from the two. "S-stop…" he said weakly. Keef smirked, slamming into him more and more. "The more you say stop the more we slam into you…" Keef whispered, stroking Zim's cock faster. Small, low, pained moans escaped the Irken's mouth at the stroking. "Your moaning tells us otherwise…"

Dib giggled, grabbing the irken's sides and forcing him to bounce up and down on both him and Keef.

Zim cringed as he was forced to bounce up and down on both their cocks. Keef chuckled and stroked Zim's cock faster, pre-cum spilling out of him a little. "Your cock tells the truth…" Keef smirked, slamming into him at the right times making Zim scream. He came in Keef's hand as Keef stroked him faster.

Dib drew his fingers over the edge of Zim's entrance, using the cum as lubricant and sliding his fingers in beside his cock.

Zim panted hand whimpered as he felt Dib's fingers enter him; He laid his head back on Dib's shoulder tiredly as they slammed into him. Keef's fingers entered as well, he was feeling close as he slammed into him.

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's chest as he rocked back and forth, pumping his fingers in time with his thrust.

Zim panted, tired of screaming and sure his vocal cords would snap from the amount. He gave a weak and tired moan as they continued; whimpering weakly as he felt Keef cum inside him again. Keef smirked. At the moan and kissed the weak Irken on the lips. "I think he's admitted he loves it." He told Dib.

Dib thrusted into Zim a few more times before he came into the irken again,"Yea, I think he's had enough." he said, pulling out of the weak alien.

Keef pulled out as well and untied Zim's hands before standing up and going to get his pants. "I had a lot of fun Zim~" He smiled and hugged the weak alien. Zim whimpered weakly and closed his eyes as pain over took him; he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk for a while without any help. Keef chuckled softly. "We'll continue later Zimmy~"

Dib did the same, lightly stroking the irken's antenna before he left.

Zim shivered at the touch and started crying as they left the room; he could still feel they're cum inside him. Some of it leaking out of his slit; he closed his eyes and went under the covers, wanting Gir. Gir knew how to make him feel better or would at least cuddle with him if he needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Dib had just arrived at skool, he was looking around the crowd, searching for Zim, who hadn't been there since Dib and Keef raped him.

Keef went to his locker and put his things away as something caught his eye. Zim walked into school with a slight limp and bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days.

Dib noticed Zim walking through the doors as well and giggled a bit.

Keef smirked and laughed a little as he watched Zim limp over to his locker, getting what he needed for class. The Irken closed his locker one he had what he needed and froze as he felt eyes on him. He looked over at Keef then at Dib; his expression scared as he backed away and rushed to class. There was no way he was going to be stuck in the hall with just those two.

Dib snickered, apparently Zim had forgotten that they had their first class together, he got his books from his locker and headed in the same direction as Zim.

Keef walked with him to class, finding the Irken's reaction quite funny. He sat in his seat which was right behind Zim and poked him in the back. Zim froze and looked ahead toward the board hoping he could just ignore him. He closed his eyes and shook his head as tears slowly fell from his eyes. He thought he could take a day at school but he was wrong; they could still torment him.

Dib sat down in the seat next to Zim, reaching out and rubbing his side.

Zim gasped and took deep breaths as they touched him; he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. "Stop…leaves me alone…" He whimpered.

"We don't want to." Dib purred, holding the Irken close.

Zim tried to get out of their touches without causing a scene but it was getting hard; small whines escaped his throat. "Please stop…I don't think I can take anymore…I'm sore…I haven't eaten in two days…I can't keep anything down…I don't want to worry Gir anymore." he cried. Keef continued to touch Zim's back, ignoring his cries.

Dib moved his hands down to Zim's thigh.

Zim whined; he just wanted to be left alone, "Why are you doing this to me…" He cried. Keef smiled as he rubbed the skin around Zim's PAK making Zim shutter and moan softly. The Irken shook his head and tried to get away from them, finally deciding to get up from his seat and running out of the room.

Dib laughed a bit as he watched the Irken leave, "Do you want to go after him?" he asked Keef.

Keef nodded and stood up. "Let's go." He smirked and walked out of the class room. He looked around and figured Zim must have gone in the bathroom.

Dib followed Keef, opening the bathroom door and seeing a small green and pink figure in the corner.

Zim had his head in his knees, body shaking as he was crying. Keef went over to him and forced Zim to look at him as he licked the tears off his cheek. Zim froze and tried to get away. "No…please don't…" he whimpered.

Dib sat down beside Zim and held him close as he kissed his neck.

Zim whimpered and stopped struggling since he knew they wouldn't stop till they were satisfied. Keef kissed Zim on the lips and forced his tongue in the Irken's mouth, kissing him deeply.

Dib put his hand under Zim's shirt, rubbing the skin there.

Keef wrapped his tongue around Zim's and sucked on it as his hand ventured into Zim's pants and stroked his member. Zim moaned softly, hating that he was enjoying this.

Dib's hand joined Keef's; running his fingers over the opening of Zim's slit.

Zim whimpered more as Dib touched his abused slit; it still hurt from the other day. Keef continued to kiss him and stroke him.

Dib inserted two fingers into the side of Zim's slit, still sucking and biting the alien's neck.

Zim gasped. "N-ah," He whimpered as Dib's fingers entered him. "It hurts..." He cried. Keef took his hand out of Zim's pants and started to unzip and remove them. His fingers entered the Irken's slit as well, rubbing Zim's inner thigh.

Dib laughed, "It's supposed to hurt." he said, shoving his fingers deeper into the invader.

"Ah!" Zim cried. Keef took his fingers out of Zim and spread his legs wide. Keef chuckled and stroked Zim's cock again.

Dib undid his pants and shoved into Zim harshly.

Zim screamed and Keef kissed him deeply making his screams muffled. He whimpered; tears fell down his face as he was raped yet again by them.

Dib grabbed Zim's hips and forced him to move in time with his thrust.

Zim panted and whimpered in pain as he was forced to move in time with Dib's thrusts. His screams continued to be muffled by Keef's mouth.

Dib drew his tongue over Zim's chest as he continued to thrust into him.

Keef continued to stroke Zim's cock in time with Dib's thrusts causing a few pained and muffled moans to escape the alien's mouth. The red head smirked as he felt Zim getting hard and continued to stroke him.

Dib heard the bell ring, and growled, pulling out of Zim and redoing his pants, "We'll visit you again after skool." he whispered in the small Irken's antenna, kissing him deeply before he stood up again.

Keef stood and stroked Zim's antenna a little before leaving with Dib out of the bathroom. He sighed. "Too bad we didn't get to finish our fun, I was about to make Zim cum." He smirked.

Zim cried and rubbed his inner thighs, looking at the bruises where Keef's hands forced his legs to stay open so Dib could thrust deeply inside him. He whimpered as they hurt to the touch from being spread far. He stood weakly and limped over to his pants and put them on.

Dib giggled, "Yeah, how can the little guy still be that tight after what we did to him?" he asked the other male.

Keef chuckled and nodded. "It's amazing, must be an alien thing." He smirked as they reached their class. "You think Zim will go to class? He sure is limping a lot." He said, sitting in his seat.

Dib sat down beside him, "I'm not sure." he said.

Keef nodded and sat back in his seat as the teacher started the lesson for the class. Zim entered a few minutes later, limping into class and going to his seat. "And why are you late this time Mr. Nekri?" She asked; arms crossed. Zim looked at her then looked away. "I got in a fight…" He said weakly and then sat in his seat, cringing in pain.

Dib looked in Zim's direction, trying to figure out a way to harass him from across the room.

Zim took a few breaths as he slowly started to ignore the pain in his thighs and closed his eyes. He bit his lip and groaned as he started to feel weird in his spooch.

Dib huffed, getting a bit annoyed.

Keef hummed and decided to write a note to Zim and showed it to Dib. 'It's not over yet Zimmy~' He smirked and sat back in his seat. "That'll scare him." He chuckled.

Dib smiled at the red-head sitting next to him, "Mhm." he agreed.

Keef nodded and sent it to Zim. The Irken looked at it and read it, eyes widening as he shivered in fear at the note.

Dib laughed meanly at Zim's fear.

Keef chuckled and smirked as he watched the Irken tremble in fear.

Dib started at the Irken, trying to figure out something else to do, it really was too much fun to molest the little guy.

A little while later the bell rang for lunch and Zim limped out of the classroom and slowly made his way to the lunch room. He whimpered at the pain in his hips and thighs, trying to ignore it but it was hard. His spooch was still feeling weird and he figured it had something to do with his lack of food; he would try and get something down then.

Keef stood and stretched. "You want to have a little fun with him at lunch?" He asked as he started to leave the classroom. He smiled and waited for Dib before going to the lunchroom.

Dib shook his head, "Nah, if he can't even walk then people will start to get suspicious." he said, following Keef, "We could still do something with him though." he suggested.

"True." Keef nodded. "What do you think we should do now?" He asked as they walked to the lunchroom.

Dib sighed, "I'm not sure, nothing seems like much fun." he said looking at the abused invader sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Yeah…I think he's had enough…" Keef said, starting to feel guilty as he looked at the poor abused alien trying to eat his food but wasn't having much luck. The redhead sighed and started to eat his own food.

Dib started to feel a bit guilty as well, Zim really did look worse for wear.

Keef sighed and bit his lip. "We should go over and apologize." He said, pushing his food away from himself.

"Mhm." Dib agreed, looking sadly over at the Irken.

Zim pushed the tray away and gave up on eating his food; his spooch continued to feel weird. He shook his head, deciding to have computer scan him when he got home tonight.

Dib continued to stare at Zim, not making a move to get up from the table.

Keef stood up and sighed. "Come on…" He said, leaving the table and heading toward Zim's table.

Dib got up and followed Keef.

Zim rested his head in his arms on the table; his antenna twitched under his wig and looked up at them. His eyes widened and looked down. "Please don't…I don't think I can handle any more of this…" He admitted voice shaky.

Keef shook his head and sat in front of him. "That's…not why we're over here Zim…listen…" He looked at Dib and the back at the Irken. "We're sorry about what happened…I know you may not accept the apology but…well…"

Dib looked at the little alien, smiling weakly, "We really are sorry." he said in a small voice.

Zim looked at them and then looked down. "O-ok…" He closed his eyes as a few tears left his eyes. "Just don't do it anymore…" He said, rubbing his stomach as it was feeling sore. "Are you alright?" He heard Keef ask him concern evident in his voice as he looked at the red head. "M-my spooch hurts a little…I'm going to have computer scan it when I get home…"

Dib looked at the Irken and gently reached out to wipe the tears off his face, "Sorry." he said again.

Zim flinched a little and looked at Dib, feeling the human was being sincere; he gave a small nod and sighed. "I think…I'll need help getting home…it was hard getting here and I almost fell a few times…" He admitted.

Keef nodded and took Zim's hand. "We'll take you home and we promise not to try anything." He told the Irken.

Dib smiled and put his arms around Zim, petting his back.

Zim leaned into him, hiding his head in Dib's neck and crying a little, glad he wouldn't be tortured any further. "T-Thank you…" He whimpered as he clung to Dib.

Dib smiled and held Zim close, combing his fingers through the little alien's wig.

Zim shivered and continued to cry as he clung to the human. He couldn't understand why he was clinging to him after all that the humans had put him through but it felt nice to have someone comfort him.

Dib rested his head on the alien's shoulders.

Zim let go of him, starting to feel tired; he hadn't had much sleep since the other day. Everything that had happened pulled all the energy out of him. "I-I'm so tired…I haven't slept in a while…" He said sadly.

Keef moved to sit on the other side of Zim and sighed. "Well…try and get some sleep after school alright…" He told the Irken and rubbed his back, earning a small nod from the Irken.

Dib smiled weakly and draped an arm around Zim.

"I need to go down to the lab first and get a scan from computer…my spooch is acting up…" Zim said.

Dib frowned and rubbed Zim's stomach.

Zim relaxed a little, Dib's hand rubbing his belly felt really good and settled his spooch a bit.

Dib allowed Zim to rest his head on his shoulder as he continued to rub his belly.

Zim gave a small purr, starting to feel a little better; he blushed and tried to hold back the purr as Keef rubbed his belly as well.

Dib snickered a bit, hearing the purr, it was actually really cute.

Zim blushed more and hid his face in Dib's chest. "D-don't laugh…" He whined.

Dib smiled and held the small Irken close, "Okay, I won't." he said.

Zim sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired…"

Dib rubbed the Irken's shoulder, "want to go home?" he asked.

Keef nodded. "I think it would be a good idea if we took him home, if he falls asleep in class he could get in trouble." He told Dib and stood up. Zim nodded and stood up, leaning against Keef tiredly.

Dib put his arm around Zim's shoulders, guiding him out of the cafeteria.

Zim limped along with them out the door and whimpered a little. Keef stopped them and put Zim on his back so the Irken wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way to the base. Zim gripped onto him and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep as they walked.

Dib followed, looking at the small invader and smiling, he looked pretty cute.

Zim continued to sleep as they slowly reached the base. Keef entered the yard and stopped at the door. "I think Gir should be home now…unless he's out for tacos…" He looked at Dib. "See if it's unlocked."

Dib walked up to the door and turned the knob, opening it and holding it for Keef.

"Thanks." Keef walked in and woke Zim up. "Hm…" Zim opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Keef. "We're home now." He told the Irken. Zim nodded and let go of Keef, limping over to the elevator. Keef followed after him.

Dib followed the invader as well.

Zim pushed the button to go down and the door closed, he leaned against the wall and removed his wig and contacts with a tired sigh and put them in his pocket. He walked out of the elevator once they reached the lab and went over to the computer. "Computer, I need a body scan…"

Dib walked with the Irken, holding onto his shoulder.

Computer came to life and brought out a few scanners that went around Zim's body, scanning all this vitals and telling him everything that going on within his body. Words showed up on the screen in Irken and Zim glanced at the information. His eyes widened as his eyes landed on one word. "Irk…this can't be happening…"

Keef looked at the screen as a foreign language appeared on screen then looked at Zim. "What's wrong?" He asked, wondering what was wrong.

Dib looked at the irken,curiously,"Zim, what is it?" he asked.

Zim turned to them as the screens disappeared. "I'm…pregnant…" He said, antenna wilted as he looked down.


End file.
